Hermione's Pregnicio Curse
by Mayora
Summary: Hermione has a bad day, gets a bad grade and eases the pain with alcohol and something else( or rather someone else). When she lands herself into a spot of trouble so does everyone else.
1. Default Chapter

As Hermione looked around her room she sighed with contentment. She was back home at Hogwarts and she was excited.

The summer had been enjoyable, and she had seen Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts express already. What she was really excited about was starting her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. She finally had a chance to test her skills at a level that would decide her future.

She had already decided to banish everything else from her mind including Ron's crush on her, the fights with Draco and Voldermort's inability to grow up and get over this whole taking-over-the-world-and-killing-off-all-muggles thing. This was her chance to shine and prove to herself that it was all worth it.

She got out of bed, dressed and went down to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron. Realizing what time it was, and knowing that Harry and Ron would still be asleep for another half an hour or so, she found one of her new school books to read.

It was fascinating to Hermione. So fascinating that she didn't even notice when Harry and Ron came up behind her an hour later.

"Bloody typical. We haven't even started classes yet and already 'Mione has her face stuffed in a book." Ron waited for her to react but she didn't. Harry decided to try.

"I heard Hermione just won the lotto and wouldn't claim it 'cause she was using her ticket as a book mark." Still they couldn't get a reaction from her.

Tired of waiting Ron walked to the front of her and grabbed the book from her hands. Hermione looked up and saw Ron looking at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"What do you think your doing Ron?" Hermione tried to grab her book again.

"I'm saving you from starving to death."

"What are you talking about Ron? I'm not starving to death I'm reading"

"Yeah, and its time for breakfast. Honestly Hermione, no wonder you're so skinny. You must forget to eat a lot." Hermione stood up and put the book ok the table next to her before turning to leave. Ron and Harry just stood there looking.

"Well are you coming or not? I thought you were starving."

Together they sat in the great hall and chatted about everything that would happen in the year ahead and even what might happen after. All spoken between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs and bacon, and toast and jam, and bowls of fruit with fresh squeezed orange juice too.

Just as they were finishing Fred and George came and sat next to them.

"What are you 2 gits doing here" Asked Ron halfheartedly looking up from his new timetable.

"Now really Ron, is that any way to talk to your teachers?" George smiled mischievously "We could deduct points from your house you know."

"Yeah but you wont." Said Ron

Since Fred and George's Joke shop had become so successful they had hired people to work in the shops for them and all they had left to do was to invent the products. But after a while that had gotten boring so Fred and George had gone to Dumbledore to ask him if they could work at the school.

FLASHBACK

"Fred and George Weasley as teachers? What would you teach; all the positions are currently full?" Dumbledore thought about it but his thinking was interrupted.

"We have it all sorted out." George looked at Fred and nodded. Fred and George began there proposal to Dumbledore together, each taking a sentence or speaking in perfect unison.

"Have you ever noticed that even though you don't teach it, there are kids running around the school doing ridiculous charms for various silly things without actually knowing how to do them? They aren't always dangerous charms, and they aren't always appropriate or even useful but still they use them because they see it in a book and decide to try it. Well what we want to do is teach a class that is designed to teach kids the alternative spells to help them in everyday life. The ones that everyone uses but no –one remembers learning. The pimple reducer, the hair straightener, the bug repellent (no smelly muggle creams any more.) the plant bloomer, and even the room cleaner, Just to name a few.

Dumbledore looked at the boys slightly amused.

"And when would we run this class. Everyone's timetables have been assigned and sorted already."

"Well we figured we could run it as a sort of after school thing. You know like a voluntary class. No one would be forced to take it anyone could sign up. We could run one class every day and students need only attend once a week if they like."

"Well I suppose that would be useful. Alright step into my office and we will see to all the legalities." Fred and George followed Dumbledore, pumping the air in glee. Who would have thought, the Weasley twins, teachers?

END FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I only own this particular plot.

This is my first ever story and I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy and please R&R

Fred and George handed them their new timetables.

"And by the way you three, you're all signed up for our new class. See you this afternoon." Fred and George walked of to talk to some old friends from younger years. They had been volunteers to try out there first few inventions.

The day went smoothly, the homework piled up, and none of them could believe it when the day finally finished. Ron dropped himself into the chair near the fire in the common room and started ranting.

"It's ridiculous how much homework we have. Honestly, you would think we had nothing better to do."

"Well I wouldn't worry to much Ron, its not like you ever actually do homework anyway" said Harry with a little gleam in his eye.

"Excuse me Harry, but I always do my homework." Ron sounded offended.

"Oh" said Hermione "in that case you won't need to copy off of me this year so you won't mind if I only do my homework when you're not around." Hermione gave Harry a knowing look. Harry looked at Ron waiting for a reaction.

"Really Hermione, I said I always did my homework and I mean it. I never said it wasn't someone else's first. Besides you don't want me to fail do you."

"Don't worry Ron, I wont let you fail. You do that without my help."

Ron smiled at Hermione before declaring he was to tired to sit and chat any longer and he was going to bed. Harry followed not long after. Hermione sat looking at the fire for a while thinking about everything they had learnt that day. She new it was going to be a tough year but she was ready. Leaving everyone else in the common Room she followed Harry and Ron's lead and went to bed.

Hermione walked down a long corridor looking at all of the baby pictures. Why was she here and why was that baby crying. She saw Fred walking up to her but couldn't figure out what he was talking about.

"Just try it Hermione, it won't hurt you, I promise." She walked past him confused and dazed. She saw Ron walking straight past her looking really angry and just heard him mutter "Traitor" before he disappeared.

Hermione felt something heavy drop into her arms and just as she looked down to see what it was it disappeared. So did the hallway and she could no longer hear the baby crying.

What she could see was her comfortable bed her cosy room and three other girls in their beds. It had all been a dream but what did it mean? As Hermione drifted of into sleep she remembered looking down into her arms and seeing a soft smooth face slowly vanishing before her eyes.

As Hermione got up the next morning she began to think about the dream but all of the details were slowly becoming hazy. It was common not to remember dreams but Hermione wished for once she could have remembered enough. She new it was important and it meant something but still she couldn't figure it out. That niggly feeling stayed with her all day and even managed to distract her in class.

"Hermione are you feeling alright?" Hermione looked up

"Sorry Professor McGonagall, I'm fine."

Hermione gazed over the paper and wrote a few answers in. After all it was just a revision sheet, she could do that tonight.

"Ok, class please hand in you revision sheets before you go and don't forget to do that homework on page 15 of your books."

Hermione looked panicked. Hand in the sheet? Had this been a test? Had this been an important test? What if she had failed? Why hadn't she listened? She had promised herself no distractions and she hadn't even finished the first week and already she was a failure. As she walked up to McGonagall at the front of the class she tried to think of what she would say. 'Sorry professor I was distracted' didn't quite sound right.

"Professor, I…"

"No need to worry Hermione" McGonagall cut her off "I'm sure you did just fine don't worry about a thing" she said. She was use to Hermione constantly worrying about her grades but she had also become accustomed to assuring her. With that she left the classroom taking all of the papers with her.

Hermione walked out of the classroom and ran straight into an excited looking Ron.

"Whoa Ron, slow down. What is going on?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Haven't you heard? The first Hogsmead trip has been announced, its this weekend. They have never had one this early before. Are you going to go?"

"Of course" said Hermione. The way she was feeling she was going to need a trip to take her mind off of things.

(A/N Things do get better I promise. Please R&R)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Please read and review. I'm still new to this and need all the help I can get. Even constructive criticism. In return I will try and speed up the plot so that you won't have as much to read.

**Disclaimer**: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.

Chapter 3 The rest of Hermiones week went very fast. All the usual beginning of term stuff, announcements, clubs restarting, people rejoining etc and of course there first class with the Weasley twins running it. 

Hermione looked around and was amazed to see how many people had turned out for the class. Of course the Weasley twins had been legends in their days at school and since it had only been 2 years ago that they had left, they still remained major celebrities and not just memories. Of course the twins were famous for being trouble makers, for being better at eluding Filch then anyone else and also for being the people who had supplied Harry Potter with the map that not only helped him escape Voldermort last year but that helped him sneak out of school constantly.

Still it was amazing to see all of the people there. She felt a great sense of pride, having helped the twins discover a few cures for some of their tricks and for helping them out of a spot or two on numerous occasions.

The doors finally opened and everyone marched in. At the front of the room stood Fred and George.

"Hello everyone, lets get started."

With a wave of there wands all of the tables flew to the sides of the room.

"Today we will mostly be getting to know each other and also finding out how much you already know. What we want everyone to do is come out the front one at a time and show the class the one spell that you have found the most useful in everyday life."

Hermione was stumped. How could she choose just one. There were too many and all of them were useful. The spell to fold her clothes neatly, the spell to dust her room, the spell to make her momentarily deaf, the spell to-.

Hermiones thoughts were interrupted when she realised that others were already starting to show their spells. It didn't worry her too much they were mostly spells she had learnt in her first 2 or 3 years at Hogwarts.

She started to panic. What if she couldn't pick one and she ended up being asked to leave because of it.

At the front of the room George looked up and saw Hermione looking distressed. He had a feeling this would happen. He tapped Fred to let him now that he would be back. As he walked towards her, he became dimly aware that Hermione was actually quite pretty. She had smooth skin, silky hair, and a pretty smile. He had never really noticed that before.

He tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Hermione." She looked up startled. "You don't have to worry about doing anything. We already know that you know more then us. Besides it might make other students feel inadequate." Her gave her a little grin as he walked away.

She gave him a half smile as he turned towards the front off the room. Wow George had beautiful eyes. And that grin was really cute. Wait a minute this was George. What was she thinking? Since when did she like George? With a shake of her head she returned her attention to the front of the room. 'I don't have to go up the front' she thought. 'How sweet'.

As she started to get ready to leave she looked around the room and realised that Harry and Ron had taken of and left her to clean up their mess as well.

"Want a hand." Hermione turned around and found herself looking straight into George's eyes. She smiled and nodded.

" I'm used to cleaning up Ron's messes. I'm sure you're more used to it then me."

"Yeah well he gives me plenty of practice." She finished clearing everything and went to leave. "Thanks George."

"Hey Hermione," She turned around. "You going to Hogsmead?"

"Yeah, see you there?"

"Ok. See you then."

Hermione had never really looked at anyone besides Harry or Ron or Victor before because as much as she hated to admit it she didn't think they were looking at her. Maybe she had been wrong. Or maybe she was just imagining things. Yeah that was more likely. George wasn't looking at her like that. She was just imagining it. In any case she had already decided to completely block out everything to do with anything but schoolwork. She wasn't letting anything distract her. Then she remembered that something already had distracted her. That dream she couldn't really remember had distracted her and made her fail that test Professor McGonagall had set. The thought depressed Hermione greatly and as she walked into the common room she thought about all the ways that it could affect her later on in life. Not really in the mood for talking she said good night to Ron and Harry and went upstairs to bed.

Hermione walked down a long corridor at all of the baby pictures. Why was she here again and why was that baby still crying. She saw Fred walk up to her But couldn't figure out what her was talking about.

" Just try it Hermione, it won't hurt you, I promise." She walked past him confused and dazed. She saw Ron walking straight past her looking really angry and just heard him mutter "Traitor" Before he disappeared.

Hermione felt something heavy drop into her arms and just as she looked down to see what it was it disappeared. So did the hallway and she could no longer hear the baby crying.

What she could see was her comfortable bed and her cosy room and three other girls in their beds. It had all been a dream the same one she was sure she had had before. As Hermione drifted of into sleep she remembered looking down into her arms and seeing a soft smooth face slowly vanishing before her eyes. Or were they her eyes?

As Hermione woke up she realised it was Hogsmead day. Finally a chance to escape the horrible reality that she was never again going to be able to look into a future with unlimited possibilities. Instead she would probably end up a witchcraft washout that works in the muggle world as nothing more then a check out chick for the local grocery store.

She still hadn't been able to stop thinking about the test and how she had surely failed it although they hadn't been given back any results yet.

Then there was that silly dream she couldn't really remember except that it was important and involved something big for her.

She looked in the mirror as she brushed her hair. She new that Harry and Ron would already be waiting for her downstairs. Well that was just too bad. It was amazing to Hermione that they always had trouble getting out of bed for school yet they couldn't stay in bed on a Hogsmead day.

"About time Hermione. We were starting to think you'd forgotten to wake up this morning." Ron stated impatiently.

Hermione gave him an evil little grin "Welcome to my world. I think that almost every morning."

As the three of them set of through the school gates someone yelling behind them made them stop and turn. It was Ron's brothers.

"You didn't think you could leave without us did you little bro?"

"Yeah, how would you spend any money when we are the ones who have yours."

Ron was looking at them as if they were crazy.

"What are you talking about? Mom would have sent any money straight to me."

"Yes she would. But this money isn't from her. Its from an anonymous donator and before you ask no it isn't us."

"Well who is it then. "

" Afraid we can't be saying little bro, here, go and spend till you little heart is content." George handed Ron a little bag. It was heavy.

**A/N** Afraid I have no more time to write more here. And there was going to be so much in this chapter. Well now I'm afraid it will have to wait. Sorry bout that.


End file.
